1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a velocity-profile modifying device for nozzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a majority of electronic apparatuses comprises a major component which can produce lots of heat while in operations (so-called a heat component for short in the following). The existence of the heat component would make the electronic apparatus unstable and may damage neighboring components in the electronic apparatus if the heat produced by the heat component cannot be driven out properly. Among all apparatuses having various heat components, the heat-and-damage problem is particularly serious in a projector having a lighting component. The lighting component of the projector generally generates a great amount of light and heat during operations. If the heat in the projector can't be driven away, the lighting component or the neighboring components would be eventually damaged to further fail the projector.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a typical lighting component 10 and a conventional cooling system 20 is shown. A shell 102 of the conventional lighting component 10 includes an air-entering opening 104 and an air-existing opening 106. The conventional cooling system 20 comprises a nozzle 202 and an electric fan 204. The nozzle 202 is connected with the air-entering opening 104. The electric fan 204 forces air to flow into the lighting component 10 via the nozzle 202. In this example, air drag and flow rate between the air-entering opening 104 and the air-existing opening 106 are two major factors in design to determine the power requirement in the electronic fan. Yet, less consideration in design has been put upon the cooling-the air density and pressure profile variation around the lighting component 10. Definitely, ignorance about the influence of the latter two factors upon the fan operation will make control of the fan way out of an optimal state.
In the example shown in FIG. 1, the nozzle 202 is used to compress the air before the air is poured into the lighting component 10. Because the velocity field of the air leaving the nozzle 202 is not uniform and has the maximum velocity in the central part of the airflow (as shown in FIG. 1), so theoretically in design the hottest portion of the lighting component 10 is always arranged to meet the central part of the airflow and thereby a best cooling effect in the lighting component 10 can be achieved. Nevertheless, while in the manufacture process, the actual hottest portion is usually shifted, and also the position or the angle of the nozzle 202 is never accurately set. As a consequence, the airflow portion with the maximum velocity doesn't aim right at the hottest portion inside the lighting component 10, and so it is expected that the performance of the cooling system would upon the lighting component 10 will degrade to a substantial extent.
Therefore, any effort to resolve the above problems and so to optimize the operation of the cooling system is definitely welcome to the skill in the art.